Far From Over
by RedRaja
Summary: Time is slowly moving on and the Sons are trying to forget the events surrounding the appearance of Chase, but it isn't an easy task. The battle is never over and that is the lesson the boys will have to accept. Their new enemy will come in bigger numbers and use tactics that will hurt the Sons in every way possible. Will they be able to survive this time?
1. Visitor

The Covenant does not belong to this author.

Chapter 1: Visitor

Three days had passed since the final showdown with the fifth son of Ipswich. The remaining Sons had done their best to put the past behind them, but it is an event that is not easy to forget. For Pogue, he had spent most of his time trying his best to maintain his relationship with Kate. Kate did not accept the news of him having magical abilities, mostly because she was subject to Chase's torment. She wanted them to have some time apart from each other, but Pogue did not want that for them. He feared that it would only cause them to drift further away from each other and it would mostly likely risk the chance of exposure. Things had picked up for both Reid and Tyler since then, however. They were back to what they viewed as normal for them, but there was still one Son of Ipswich to worry about.

Caleb Danvers still had not recovered from the battle that almost cost him his life. If not for his father, his life and his power would be in the hands of Chase Collins.

_"My father..." _Caleb cleared his throat as his thoughts as they threatened to consume him.

Today was the day he and his mom had decided to have an official funeral. It would not be big, but more of an intimate gathering between the families. Caleb stood in front of the mirror that towered over him by two feet, adjusting his tie that he had been working on for the last five minutes. He figured he would have caught on after four years of formal events, but apparently he required more than four years. There was a faint knock on his doorframe and when he lifted his eyes, he took in the image of his mother. She was hesitant. She had often remarked the likeness of Caleb and his father. Caleb had once protested, but this time...he would allow her to reminisce. His mother had been through so much already.

"Need any help?" She questioned by way of invitation into his room. After a curt nod of his head in her direction, Evelyn Danvers entered her son's room. She reached her hands up to adjust the tie around his neck, guaranteeing that it would not look out of order. At this distance, Caleb was able to fully assess his mother's weary appearance. The worry that she carried for him about the Power had faded after the death of his father and was now replaced with grief over her husband's death. Her eyes did to betray her. They reflected the days his mother had spent in her room, now empty, and simply cried. On her breath, Caleb detected that she had most likely consumed some form of alcohol recently. Old habits die hard. Once his mother had finished with his tie, she gripped the lapels of his tux tenderly.

When Evelyn's eyes locked with her son's, all she could see was the face of her husband. That thought alone was enough to make her heart tighten in her chest. She never knew that the pain of losing William would hurt as bad as it was hurting now. She pressed a light kiss to her son's cheek, before she pulled away from him and released him by his lapels. On her way to the door of his room, she kept her head lowered. Her thoughts about this day ran at about ninety miles per hour. She worried about if everything would go smoothly and if everything had been arranged to her husband's wishes. Her son's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Mom?"

She rested a steady hand on the wooden frame as she turned her head to face her son. With a calming exhale to gather herself, she lifted her chin to Caleb. "Yes, Caleb?"

As the corners of his mouth tugged, Caleb produced a smile that appeared to make his mother's troubles vanish in that moment. "Dad would want us to continue on...he would want us to remember the good things about him."

Evelyn was silent for a few spare seconds, before she responded. "I think you're right."

Night had descended within the next hour and the moon hung high over the treetops, watching the scene below. Several cars slid into the Danvers' driveway, parking in their respective spots. Caleb and his mother stood side-by-side outside the grand doors of their home to greet their guests. The other Sons offered their respects to Evelyn, before they followed behind Caleb into the foyer.

"Thanks for coming," Caleb told them sincerely. He stopped walking once he approached the foot of the grand staircase.

Pogue removed the hand that he had stuffed in his pocket and rested it on his friend's shoulder. "You know we're here for you, Caleb. All of us."

Tyler and Reid nodded their heads in affirmation. Reid glanced around the house, watching as his mom and dad took a seat in front of the fireplace in the living room. When he returned his gaze to Caleb, his furrowed eyebrows revealed his question, before he could even get it out.

"Sarah isn't coming tonight," Caleb supplied, his voice slightly broken from the sentence. He had hoped she could come and bring him some sort of peace.

"I thought things were fine between you two?" Tyler questioned.

Caleb lifted a hand to dismiss any signs of false information. "Things are fine, Tyler. My mom just thought it would be better if this event stayed between the families."

Evelyn clapped her hands together to draw the attention of everyone. Once everyone had silenced, she asked all the guests to follow her outside. The outside of the Danvers' mansion was blanketed in various flowers and accompanied by statues of all kinds-ranging from human-like ones and animals. Lights lit up the path, guiding everyone to the casket where William Danvers III lay. Caleb overheard his mother gasp and when he followed her gaze; he saw the figure that captured his mother's attention. Standing near the casket was the silhouette of a person. Caleb's body tensed as he prepared to attack whomever the figure was, epically if the figure made any sudden movements. He had assumed that the figure was Chase, but it appeared more feminine. Caleb faintly got a glimpse of the mass of dark hair that was bundled under a scarf that wrapped around the presumed female's head. Her back stood to the rest, covered by the slick surface of her leather coat.

Under the weight of someone's foot, a fallen branch snapped. The sound was enough to cause the strange female to stiffen. Without sparing a look to whoever was behind her, she shot away from the casket and ducked into the trees gathered twenty yards away. Caleb was dumbfounded by the girl's disappearance.

"Who the hell was that?" Reid spoke up.

A ring of fire swallowed Caleb's eyes, before being taken over by the black that replaced his irises. "I intend to find out."

_**a/n: **__That's it for now! Hope I didn't bore you too much...please let me know what you think in a review! i promise the next chapter is longer!_


	2. Home

I do not own The Covenant.

**a/n: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I really appreciate the feedback!**

Chapter Two: Home

She dodged away from the tree that she nearly collided with. That definitely was not apart of her plan when she decided to come to the funeral. The young woman pushed away the sharp tree branches that attempted to scratch her the faster she ran. He was right behind her. She could feel his presence as it pulsed against the air around them. There was not a doubt in her mind. Caleb was closing in on her. What she did not expect to find was the face of Reid Garwin. Not even ten feet away from where she was currently standing, the blonde-haired Son stood with his arms crossed. The way he was leering at her wanted to make her second-guess any thoughts of escaping. Genevieve would have to take the risk. She broke left. Not even another thought was needed, but with her next step came another Son of Ipswich.

Tyler Simms shook his head at her. "Nowhere to go." Genevieve let out a low chuckle from Tyler's mild comment.

"Wanna bet?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms went around Genevieve's waist and locked her against the body of a male. Each time she struggled against whoever held her, his grip seemed to tighten. Genevieve took several seconds to gather her strength, before she dug her feet into the ground and pushed against the surface for leverage. Her move caught Pogue by surprise, but he did not let go of her.

Caleb approached Pogue and with one swift hand, he tugged away the scarf that obscured Genevieve's face. Upon the reveal, Caleb was dumbfounded. He gazed upon the fresh face of his baby sister. Genevieve's green eyes were wide as they locked with her big brother's. Caleb remembered those very eyes were full of tears any time there was a loud thunderstorm outside her window. Silently, Caleb ordered Pogue to release his sister. Once she was free, Caleb caught her by her arms, before lulling Genevieve into a hug that he hoped would make up for years apart. He held onto his baby sister tight, fearing that she would vanish from his arms. Genevieve kept her arms at her sides and never once lifted them to hug her brother. When the elder Danvers released her, she betrayed no emotion.

"Gia…," he said her name numbly. There was no sign of the little sister that was always smiling and holding onto him.

"Goodbye Caleb," Genevieve told him coldly. She sidestepped her brother. "I only came here to say my goodbyes to Dad."

Pogue decided it was his time to step in. He caught the Danvers girl by her wrist. He remembered Genevieve perfectly. The way her hair curled around her face and down her back, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, and when she smiled…

Genevieve's expression changed in that moment without her realizing it. She had tried too hard to conceal her feelings from her brother, but with Pogue…things were different.

"Let me go, Pogue. I need to leave now," she insisted. He did not adhere to her plea. Pogue lifted his eyes to meet Caleb's.

"Caleb, would you mind if I talk with Gia for a second? We'll meet you back at your place."

Caleb was hesitant. He wanted to be the one to talk some sense into his sister, but he also wanted her to come back home without a struggle. He nodded his head to his friend. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll calm everyone down back at the funeral."

Once Caleb, Tyler, and Reid descended into the darkest opening in the trees, it left Pogue alone with Genevieve. He still held her by her wrist, but his grip had lessened until it slid to hold onto her hand. Underneath his thumb, there was the faintest hum of her pulse. Genevieve never once removed her eyes from Pogue's as gazed at him. The look on her face had said it all: she had missed him. Even she could not deny that one fact. Of course she had missed her brother as well, but not in the same way she missed Pogue. She had disappeared to protect them.

"Are you going to say anything or are we going to stare at each other?" Genevieve removed her hand from Pogue's and retreated several steps back, bringing her arms over her chest. "I'm not talking with you either, Pogue. I am not the same girl anymore. I've changed."

"That's not true, Gia." He impulsively followed the steps she had taken until he was close to her again. The smell of rosemary tickled his sense of smell and tempted him to close his eyes to eliminate his unnecessary sense of sight. He did not need his eyes to visualize the image of Genevieve in his mind.

"Back away, Pogue," she warned him. "I promise that I will make you regret being alone with me right now."

"Then do it already," he told her, no fear in his voice.

Genevieve shook her head at him, a smile of mirth ghosting her lips. He was still the same Pogue. Never afraid to face something head on. That was the trait she had always admired about him. Genevieve glanced in the direction she had run away from and then, directed her question to Pogue. "How do you know that you can trust me?"

"Because deep down, I know the real you and I know that you still care for everyone."

She laughed. "That doesn't answer my question."

Pogue began walking ahead of her, intending on returning to everyone back at the Danvers mansion. "Just come back with me."

Genevieve did not move from her spot, choosing to stay where she was until she had completely made up her mind. With a sigh, Genevieve hurried after Pogue until she was walking side-by-side with him.

When they had reached the backyard garden of the Danvers residence, Pogue and Genevieve noticed that everyone was no longer outside. However, the doors leading inside were open as if they were inviting the two inside. Stepping through the threshold was the hardest part of Genevieve. Her mother had not seen her in so long, she was afraid her mother would not accept her reappearance. Evelyn could not hide the look of shock on her face from her daughter when she entered the living room. Reaching out a shaking hand, she gripped the sofa for stability.

"Genevieve…?" Genevieve's name sounded lost in her mother's voice. It was a name she had not said in awhile. As her daughter approached her, Evelyn felt as if she could not make her feet move. Genevieve Danvers closed the distance that was left between them and shyly smiled at her mother, gauging a reaction out of her. Evelyn threw her arms around her daughter's frame and enclosed her in a tight hug. Genevieve was shocked as she was before when her brother hugged her, but this time she lifted her arms to hold onto her mother. Slowly, a smile forced its way on her face. She tried to hide it, but it revealed itself anyways.

Later that night, Genevieve was left alone in one of the guest bedrooms until her old bedroom was fixed up to accommodate her again. She had changed out of the formal dress she had on earlier and traded it for one of her mother's old silk nightgowns. The watery fabric slid down over her body like a waterfall and pooled at the floor. Genevieve often had to lift it a couple of inches off the floor so that she would not trip over it. She half-expected her brother to come into the room to check on her or ask her a million of questions she could not answer, but he never came. Eventually she was able to calm down significantly enough that she was able to allow herself to fall asleep. It was probably one of the best night's sleeps that she had ever had in a long time. It was good to finally home.

The night came and left as soon as it had dawned. Sunlight breached Caleb's curtains, stretching across his face to wake him up from his slumber. He groaned in protest, but knew that he had to force his eyes open despite his want to remain sleeping. Caleb wanted to be up, before his sister. Although he was glad to see her back home alive and well, he knew that something was wrong with her. It was like she was a different person. A deep fear resurfaced from the back of his mind. It attempted to coerce Caleb into thinking that his sister was an imposter sent by Chase to further hurt him and the others, but there were a few holes in that theory. Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose as if to scare the bad thoughts away, before he threw back his bed sheets and watched them scatter across the open space.

Once he had exited the shower, Caleb returned to his bedroom to get dressed for the day. Unfortunately, he still had a few more classes to go to, before graduation. The first semester had ended, but the second semester was starting today. Dressed in complete uniform ten minutes later, Caleb was ready to go downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. He found his mother behind the kitchen counter cooking pancakes. It was the first time he had come downstairs and had not found her on the sofa asleep with an empty glass of liquor in her hand. The morning was already looking better.

"Morning, Caleb," she greeted him as she slid a fresh plate of pancakes his way.

He inspected the pancakes, before cutting a slice from one of the pancakes and forking it into his mouth. To his surprise, the piece made him crave for more. Caleb had finished his second pancake, before he asked his mother about his sister.

"Genevieve is still asleep, I believe. The poor girl was practically unconscious when I went to check on her late in the night."

Caleb set his fork down. "Have you checked on her since then?" There was an anxious feeling gnawing at his belly and encouraged him to run upstairs to make sure that his sister was still asleep. When his mother did not answer his question, he quickly told her that "he'd be back", before he rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He pushed open the door of the room Genevieve was on without bothering to knock. He released the breath he did not know he had been holding when he found his sister's sleeping form in the four-poster bed. There was a pillow perched on top of her head as she lay on her stomach, her body sprawled across the mattress. Caleb removed the pillow from its spot on the back on her head and rested it on side of her. Gently, he shook her until she woke up completely out of it. She threw her fist out and nearly caught Caleb's cheek in the process, but he managed to catch it.

"Gia!" he exclaimed loudly, waking her out of her sleepy state. When she saw that it was Caleb, Genevieve immediately blurted out apologies. "It's fine. I managed to dodge your right hook."

"Is it morning already?" she asked him.

"Yes. Mom is downstairs making breakfast. I think she left some clothes for you to wear in the bathroom. Come downstairs when you're finished."

Caleb had left her room a few minutes later, closing the door behind him. Genevieve moved from under the heavy comforter then, disappeared into the bathroom to take a bubble bath. Even though she had a preference for showers, it was nice to have long bubble bath. Genevieve did not exit the bathroom until fifteen minutes later. She could believe how relaxed she had felt. Her limbs were loose and her skin felt smooth as if she had shredded her skin prior to her bath. In front of her was a pair of jeans that were brand new and her exact size. The shirt, however, could have been better. It was not really her style. Genevieve rummaged through the maple wood drawers in the room in search for a pair of scissors. Once she came across a pair, she went about cutting the midsection of blouse. Satisfied with her work, Genevieve slid the shirt over her head and pulled it down until it was settled on her body properly. Although her brother and mother disapproved of her adjustments, they greeted her with a smile.

"Hungry?" Her mother held up a plate of pancakes to offer her. Genevieve was not hungry, but she felt like she was inclined to eat her mother's prepared breakfast.

"So, Caleb," Genevieve began through a mouth full of pancakes, "You're going to be school for most of the day?"

"Actually," he said to her with a knowing smile. Genevieve did not appreciate that smile. "You're going to come with me so, you can get enrolled."

"That won't work," she protested. "I mean…I have no transcripts. Not since middle school. I don't even have the transcripts from the high school I went to."

Evelyn stepped from around the counter to her daughter's side. "We'll just request them, darling. I know that it will be hard to just jump in this late in the year, but you will have your brother."

Genevieve's smile did not reach her eyes. She glanced down at her empty plate and silently cursed the moment. Returning to high school at Spenser would be an interesting development to say the least, but she knew that it would end well.

_**a/n: **__That's it for this chapter! I hope this one was just as good as the first or at least better! Please let me know in a review! Thanks for reading/following!_


	3. Image

I do not own the Covenant. I only own my OC and the plot of this fan fiction.

Chapter Three: Image

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Genevieve cursed over and over again as she spewed out her frustration. The last thing she needed was to be distracted with trivial school tasks. There was a plan that she was required to stick to and now, those plans were taking passenger seat to her family's ill attempts to get their precious 'Gia' back. With a frustrated growl, the youngest Danvers swung her foot into her bedside table and sent it flying into the wall. Genevieve knew she had to get herself together-

quick. Her behavior was uncalled for and could compromise her status among the family. She focused on the piece of furniture she destroyed and with assistance from her powers; it was restored to its former glory.

From downstairs she picked up on the end of a conversation going on between Tyler and her beloved older brother. She had happened upon it on her journey down the stairs. Of course, she could not possibly announce her presence to them at such a opportune time. Genevieve kept her breathing low and quiet to remain undetected.

"…Reid and I have been talking, Caleb," Tyler had said. He controlled the volume in his voice in case Genevieve was listening. Something about that girl was off and he was not the only one who had thought so. Thankfully, Reid reflected his troubles and they could look insane together. He may have been stretching for some kind of reason why Caleb's long lost sister would return all the sudden, but it was just too much of a coincidence.

Caleb shook his head in disapproval. He could not believe the words that were coming out of Tyler's mouth. "Look, I don't know where this is coming from. I want to hope that maybe you're still paranoid from the battle with Chase and you want to look for answers that aren't there." He gestured to the stairs as if they were the symbol of his sister. "That's Gia up there! Our Gia! She is one of us and not to mention, my little sister."

Caleb's words stung Tyler and he did not dare say any further in fear that he would really get a taste of Caleb's rage. The last time Tyler had seen Caleb worked up was when Chase still prowled the area. A tense silence hung over the two and before either one of the Sons of Ipswich could get the next word in, Genevieve decided it was about time to show herself to the boys. She took the stairs two steps at a time and there was the biggest, innocent smile on her face like she was living in an ignorant world. She made note to keep an eye on Tyler and Reid since they had the least trust in her. It only meant that she needed to work her magic on the two hardheads until they were at her feet. It definitely was a piece of cake in her mind.

"Good Morning, Tyler," she greeted him with her eyes solely focused on him as she spoke. Genevieve placed her hand on the highest part of his forearm and she could feel his skin heat up under her touch. "A little early to be stopping by, don't you think?"

"Well….I, uh, I needed to, uh, speak with your brother."

Tyler was flustered from her touch. He had to remind himself that Genevieve was damaged goods and officially off-limits until her innocence was proven. Although, he could not help his wandering eyes as they traveled and toured all of the assets Genevieve had to offer. It kind of felt like he was drooling, but was too caught up in those hypnotic eyes to even bother to check.

"If you are done talking to him then, can you maybe take me school today?" Genevieve glanced back at her brother when she directed her next question to him. "Do you mind?"

Caleb shook his head at her. "It's okay with me. Just promise to meet me outside the provost's office."

"Sure," Genevieve promised.

The drive to Spenser Academy was longer than Genevieve had thought. She had deduced that it was because Tyler did not even try to speak with her or even look at her. The only thing that kept her occupied were her hands, which provided amusing entertainment to say the least. Around her wrists, an invisible force wrapped around them and bound them together.

"W-what is this…? What do you think you are doing, Tyler?" Genevieve attempted to tug free from the binds, but they only tightened. "Hey!"

"I don't know why you're here, Gia, but just know that I've got my eye on you," Tyler warned the Danvers girl next to him.

Genevieve stared at him unbelievably, before she erupted in laughter and fell against the seat cushion. Tyler had changed since she had been gone. The kid had balls if he went this far as to bind her by Using. "Oh, Tyler, if you wanted to tie me up then, all you needed to do was ask."

The comment Genevieve made to him had sent him back to the days when they were still kids. Genevieve was his best friend's sister and was one of the few girls that Tyler was close to. Even when Genevieve had begun to start seeing Pogue, Tyler couldn't help himself and still pined after her. Just having her in the same car with him was tempting and he would be all for her, but she was bad news. Until he could prove that she wasn't part of some elaborate plot against him or any other of the Sons, his guard would remain up. His wandering thoughts had caused his concentration to break, which allowed Genevieve to fight against the binds and release her wrists. She narrowed her eyes at Tyler and briefly considered making him regret doing that, but that wasn't the smartest move. Instead, Genevieve began to break into soft tears. Tyler was suddenly overcome with guilt. He was not good with girls or crying girls. He quickly pulled his car to the side of the road and turned in his seat to face her, taking her smaller hands into his.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Gia. I'm just on edge. The last time we let our guard down…people got hurt."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Tyler let out a compromising sigh. Maybe if he gave her his point of view then, she could understand his reasoning. Tyler launched into storyteller mode and enlightened her on previous events that involved the return of the fifth Son of Ipswich. Genevieve's eyes widened as she listened intently to her friend's story. Once he had finished, Genevieve decided it would be best to remain quiet until they had arrived to Spenser. She tried to wrap her mind around the idea of the fifth Son returning to Ipswich. Chase Collins sounded like a worthy opponent and nearly killed her brother as well as her friends. She was glad to hear that her father helped give Caleb the edge over the guy.

At Spenser, Tyler directed Genevieve to the provost's office and she thanked him with a quick kiss to his cheek. "See you around, Ty." Once he left her alone in the hallway as she waited on Provost Higgins, her brother approached with his hands on his pockets. "You don't need to be nervous, Gia. Mom already spoke to the provost on the phone about your situation."

That wasn't what was on her mind, but she nodded her head to Caleb to show that she understood what he saying to her. He cupped his sister's face in his hands, brought a kiss to her forehead, and then enclosed her into a tight hug.

"Should I be jealous?" A female voice said from around the corner. A beautiful blonde haired girl was grinning when she saw Caleb, who broke away from his sister to return the blonde's grin. He went to her side, draping a single arm around her and used his other to gesture to his sister. "Sarah, this is my sister, Genevieve."

"Nice to meet you, Genevieve," Sarah greeted her boyfriend's sister. "I don't think Caleb ever mentioned you."

Genevieve looked from Caleb to his newly introduced girlfriend, a single eyebrow raised. "I didn't think he would."

Provost Higgins' secretary cleared her throat to gain attention from the three. "Miss Danvers, Provost Higgins will see you now."

Genevieve spared a small smile at the couple, before she turned towards the door to the provost's office. "That's my cue. It was nice meeting you, Sarah."

**a/n: **_Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's a little boring._


End file.
